The Sin of Innocence
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: AU, 2003 anime. What if the red water so humbly perched on Hoenheim's desk happened to spill onto the creature transmuted by Ed and Al, right after Ed passed out from bonding Al's soul to the armor? What if the homunculus really became their mother? How will destinies be twisted and paths converged? rated T for Edo's potty mouth and some descriptions of blood and guts later.
1. Prologue

**Heya, wait what's this? ANOTHER fanfiction? ANOTHER? When I have so many in progress already? **

**...yup. So this idea I literally wrote when I first started watching both animes at the same time, thinking that they were interchangeable (how wrong I was TTATT) and I got this idea, "what if Sloth had not turned against Ed and Al and had acted as their mother after she was transmuted?" and thus, this incomprehensible idea came to fruition...well...partly at least. **

**I only have this so far, but I want to continue it to see the outcomes of the 2003 anime if the plot were to continue as planned, Mustang coming to see Ed, then the new incentive to become a state alchemist, but instead of Pride coming to collect a shapeless blob, he'd face the homunculus Trisha who'd accepted she was Trisha! DUN DUN DUN. Similarly then, would Wrath then not go with Envy but stay with Izumi after learning about "Sloth" and her connection with Ed and Al as their "mother"? It's all very interesting, but needs to be written, and I have yet to do so. **

**So enjoy what little there is, and if anyone has any ideas as to how Pinako and Winry and Mustang would react to the resemblance of Trisha in the next chapter, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the 2003 series. Those are Hiromu Arakawa and studio Bones respectively, and no matter how much I want it, I am neither of them. *sob***

* * *

**Prologue**

_We all know the story of how the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse lost their bodies at the ripe young age of 10 by using human transmutation to try and revive their dear, dead mother; however, what the boys had not known was that they had created something more than a lifeless monster, but a Homunculus, who would eventually take the form of their mother Trisha. Unfortunately for the brothers, Fuhrer Bradley, also known as the Homunculus Pride, had come to the house after the boys had left Resembool and taken the blob of a creature and gave it red water to take form. The said Homunculus was destined for evil actions from that moment on. But… what if the flask of red water that so happened to be in Hoenheim's lab at the time had fallen on the shapeless Homunculus after the transmutation was completed?_

The glass tube crashed to the floor, spraying the large creature in the transmutation circle with a bright red fluid. The blob glowed and writhed, and then contorted into a womanly figure. Long chestnut hair grew from its head and chocolate-grey eyes formed on its now-fleshed face, along with the rest of the facial features. The shaking suit of armor that held the younger Elric's soul looked up steadily, holding his limp blonde brother in his arms, who was coughing and covered in blood. The glowing red eyes flared brighter in shock, but also in innocent longing and hope.

_What if Edward and Alphonse found the Homunculus of their mother? What would happen?_

"M-mom?"

* * *

**I know, I know, it's freakin tiny, but it's what I started out with. I might only update this every month or so, maybe more often, idk. But this has been on my computer for three years now, and I figured I'd might as well put it on here so that when I do make more chapters, I can put them on. **  


**P.S. I am probably bound to either mock/parody things that happened in the 2003 anime that I greatly dislike or severely change the plot of the 2003 anime that I just kinda drop off the ending and be like "WELL THEY LIVED SOMEWHAT HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END" **

**But who knows, maybe this'll turn out for the better! **

**Please read and review, the little that is here, and I'll try to update...**

**Ed muse: BUT YOU HAVE YET TO FINISH WRITING CHAPTER 10 OF OUR CROSSOVER! *throttles me***

**Me: Im soorrrreeehhhh **

**Ed muse: AND you made another idea that is seriously gross and ...just gross! I can't believe that! **

**Me: *sobs***

**-DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wooo! Chapter update! I wasn't really sure how to do this, as I'm more familiar with the manga plot and the anime characterization is slightly different, plus now dealing with this homunculus that has the memories of Trisha, it's awkwarddddd! XD**

**Anyway if anyone seems OOC, I apologize, it's hard this early. besides you should all be happy I updated this at all. Pfft. Why did I? I have a FMA/HP Xover to work on for crying out loud...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a cow in glasses nor am I a studio of bones. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Edward lay on the bed, unconscious from exhaustion and loss of blood. Pinako cautiously closed his door, leaving him rest after replacing the bandages on his wounds. She narrowed her eyes at the sound of Alphonse talking to the woman who had accompanied him.

_"Please…help him! He's gonna bleed to death!" _

_Winry gasped at the armor holding her dear friend covered in blood and gasped at the realization that her mind had put together. _

_"Al…is that you?" she whispered, and Pinako gasped. Quickly, she recognized the armor from her old friend's inventory. _

_"Quickly, come inside!" she ushered in the younger Elric, but froze upon the sight of what, or who was following him. Al went inside, but then turned around at Pinako, who looked paralyzed. The figure bore the exact resemblance of Trishha Elric, but, Pinako thought, Trisha was dead! How could she be here?! _

_"Ah…" the person spoke, giving an unsure glance at the older woman in front of her, but then looked up to the bloodied Edward with concern. Alphonse's eyes glowed brighter in urgency. _

_"Come on, Mom!" he called, wanting to quickly have his older brother treated and well again. Pinako was called back to reality and invited the woman inside, then had Al take Edward to the spare room where she dressed his wounds. Winry stood, beside Alphonse, and barely looked up at him._

_"I didn't even know you two were back from training…" she whispered. "What on earth happened?" _

_Alphonse said nothing, head inclined to the floor. From behind, a pair of chocolate-grey eyes peered into the room, and Pinako noticed._

_"Winry, why don't you and Alphonse get her some tea and calm down. I'll look after Ed in case he wakes up." Al turned around to see, and then nodded. Winry wasn't sure what to make of it, but complied anyway._

There was no way that woman could be Trisha…but her face, her look of worry when she saw Ed, and the fact that Ed and Al were so mangled, could they have tried to bring her back….and succeeded? Pinako made sure to carefully walk down the hall as to not alert the three.

"Mom," Alphonse whispered, still bewildered at the fact that he and his brother had actually done it. Winry stayed silent, but sat with tea across from the woman she remembered as Al's mom, eyes wide, but not afraid. "What do you remember, Mom? Do you remember me, and Ed, and Dad and Winry?"

"…" The Trisha woman closed her eyes, and could see images of the house at the top of the hill, two boys laughing and holding her hands, her in a bed holding those boys' hands, and a golden-haired man smiling dearly at her. She heard the names of Edward and Alphonse Elric, Hoenheim, Trisha, Pinako Rockbell, and Winry Rockbell. "I…remember…" she whispered softly, opening her eyes to look at Alphonse. "Your voice…sounds like Alphonse. But you were…a little boy…?" The lights in Al's eyeholes dimmed and he looked away.

"Mom…Ed and I…we…wanted to see you again…" he murmured. "We wanted to hear your voice again…" Winry lowered her head.

"Auntie Trisha?" Winry whispered, and the chestnut-haired woman looked endearingly at the blonde girl.

"Yes…Winry?"

"Did Ed and Al really bring you back to life…since you're really here? …And Al…and Ed…are…" she asked softly, trailing off. Trisha's eyes widened as she remembered flashes of herself holding young Edward and Alphonse's hands and then letting go. She glanced at the shaking suit of armor.

"I'm not sure, but that's what it seems to be…" she replied just as low. A knock on the door interrupted the three, and a figure dressed in blue and black with raven hair stepped inside, flashing a luminescent silver hexagram watch.

"Well that explains a few things," the man said, closing the door behind him, prompting Pinako to step from out of the shadows. "Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang."

"What are you doing here? We have no food or beds for the dogs of the state!" the automail engineer scolded. The officer simply pocketed his watch and moved in.

"Relax ma'am. I'm just checking on the mail." Roy Mustang held up a letter whose front was addressed to Hoenheim Elric. Alphonse's eyes glowed brighter.

"That's one of the letters Ed and I sent!" he exclaimed. "Does that mean you've found him?!"

"I only wish, kid, we've been looking for Hoenheim for some time now," Mustang admitted sheepishly. Pinako narrowed her eyes.

"Then why did you come here? He wouldn't be here in all places!"

"I'd call it nostalgia, a strange hunch, either way, I'm glad I came," he replied, eyeing the armored Alphonse. "Where is your brother, Ed, was it?" Al nodded.

"He's asleep in the next room…he lost his arm and leg," the boy explained. Mustang nodded.

"A successful human transmutation, appearing to be at least, and on top of that, successfully bonding a soul to a suit of armor, these kids could give some of the best researchers a run for their money!" he exclaimed. "I think that you boys could qualify to become State Alchemists, and given time with the research materials and information, you could find a way to get your bodies back."

"E-excuse me?" a small timid voice came from the figure of Trisha Elric. "Shouldn't I get a say about this?"

* * *

**Alrighty then! that's chapter one!**

**R&R pleases~!**

**DMRA, signing out!**


End file.
